Kali
Kail (カイル), also known as Goddess of Destruction Kail (破壊虫の女神) is the Goddess of Destruction, the Leader to all God of Destruction and Empress of Destruction that all God of Destruction will obey to her without question, knowing she's the master of Destruction and yet the Founder of Destruction. Kail is a major antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Kail is a female humanoid species with blue skin, six arm with golden bracelets like all God of Destruction, she also have a long tongue with several skull that's form like a necklace from her collective trophies from her encounter battle and wearing a Indian Priest custom look with very look black hair that lowering down toward her back. She's the first God of Destruction to teach so many - army of God of Destruction to understand about destruction and power from their achievement goal. She also secretly team with Lord Lucifer, about everything from his plan, that both of them agree to use a God of Destruction as a loyal Puppet and beginning step to create the Chaos Wars making her the Commander of God Destruction. She also despise on the Angels and Harmony, knowing their superior, but she can outrank the Grand Minster in epic showdown and she's won the battle. She did fought in the Chaos War, when of them who happen to be Olorun who defeated her, making her the first death of God of Destruction, thus the near end of the Chaos Wars itself. Her Death: Kali fought many Omni-King before the Final Chaos War, Kail have overcome against Michael, Odin, Zeus, Thor and Hercules, even the Grand Minster as well when Olorun step forward when Kali look at him, knowing this is a toughest battle between them. Kail did use some of her move, knowing she can outrank any Omni-King, but not Olorun. Olorun know her master skills and her strength as the mark of destruction and totally annihilation on her and the rest of the galaxies. Olorun have no choice to defeat her, not erase her, but destroy her as well. The battle was heavy due when Olorun have finally defeated her and killed her in no choice ending, thus making her the First God of Destruction and thus ending nearing the Chaos Wars. Powers and Abilities As the First Goddess of Destruction, Kail is known to be the most powerful Goddess of Destruction in existence. Kail is also stated to be virtually superior to the Harmony Gods and Grand Priest, as she was able to easily overpower Cassa in his Super Saiyan form. Kail is also noted to be so powerful that the only beings that can defeat her is the Omni-Kings themselves. Kail is also stated that she is able to outmatch the Grand Priest in battle. Her power level is about 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Kail is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. She is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. Her strength surpasses that of the Harmony Gods. Absolute Speed: Kail can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Kail can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. She is even faster than that of the Harmony Gods Absolute Durability: '''Kail is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Kail. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Kail is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Kail also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Kail can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Kail holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction '''- Kail's signature attack and a more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Like the other Gods of Destruction, Kail can use this attack, but far more powerful than the others. Kail creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at his opponent. * '''Destruction - As a God of Destruction, Kail possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. However, Kail's is more powerful than any God of Destruction in existence and as such can also erase a God of Destruction. ** Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Kail can grant some of her destructive energies to other beings, which is in the form of an energy orb. With it, the individual who poseses the energy can erase any from existence. Kail can also utilize an energy sphere variation of the attack, by utilizing it for offensive and defensive capabilities. ** Barrier of Destruction - Kail coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. Relationship: Kali and Lucifer: Two of them are partner in crime and bought decided to test the God of Destruction in the Chaos War, but not year. Kail know that she's no match against the Pride King knowing he the Omni-king strongest of them all. Two of them are becoming excellent partnership. Category:God of destruction Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Characters